Drunk Love
by Ohori
Summary: Obviously Felicity knows that Oliver and The Hood are the same person, well, a sober Felicity knows that anyway. A drunk Felicity is not too sure…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything of its characters.

Author's Notes: I hope you will enjoy this and are not too disappointed it is not the sequel to Stubborn Love. I am still in the middle of writing that but this little idea kept popping into my head distracting me so I thought the best way to refocus was to simply write the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stupid Key," she muttered to herself as she failed to unlock the door to her apartment for the fourth time. Maybe the lock had rusted? She should probably call the building manager in the morning.

"Damn it," she swore as the key dropped to the floor. Maybe the key was faulty? It was old and was no longer capable of performing its key duties.

Or maybe she was just too drunk to possess the hand-eye coordination necessary to place a long thin metal object into its proper slot.

"Ah, got it!" Finally on her fifth attempt, Felicity managed to open her apartment door. She stumbled inside, not bothering to turn on the lights as she already knew the route to her bedroom by heart. However, unknown to her, the drunken meanderings of a certain blonde in a tight blue dress had caught the attention of one green hooded vigilante out on his nightly patrol.

Felicity opened the door and staggered into her bedroom. It was probably due to the high levels of alcohol in her system but finding a hooded man in her bedroom didn't even cause a reaction.

"Hello? Are you lost? Am I lost? This is my bedroom, isn't it?" She looked around the room to make sure, "Yes, it is cause that's my Dalek plushy, so you must be in the wrong place." She finished calmly.

"Felicity," Oliver began, but was promptly cut off by a drunken Felicity.

"Hey! I know you. You're the Hood. Hello Mr. Hood or can I call you Hoodie, no, that sounds dumb, I'll stick with Mr. Hood. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand to shake his.

Immediately two things became crystal clear to Oliver: One, Felicity was incredibly drunk and two, in her drunken state she had apparently forgotten that Oliver was The Hood and that she worked for him. Not one to let a golden opportunity like this go by, Oliver decided to play along.

"It's nice to meet you too, Felicity."

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"I'm The Hood. I know everything. I see everything." God that sounded cheesy, but it seemed to placate drunken Felicity.

"Oh, that makes sense. But what are you doing here?"

_Good question_, Oliver thought to himself. "I saw you get out of the cab in front of your building. And you looked a little unsteady on your feet so I wanted to make sure that you got home okay."

"Ah, that's so sweet that The Hood cares about Starling City so much that he makes sure its citizens get home safely. You have such nice manners, unlike some men I know."

Ah, so that was it. Felicity had obviously gone out on a date that, judging by the fact she had returned home drunk and alone, hadn't gone so well. For some reason best not thought about, Oliver felt a rush of happiness at the thought that Felicity had had a bad date. Not that he didn't want her to find someone to make her happy – he did _in theory_, but for some reason the actuality of that happening didn't sit too well in his stomach.

Oliver's attention snapped back to reality when he saw that Felicity had attempted to walk towards him, but the combination of too much alcohol and a pair of sky high black heels caused her to stumble forward. Using his lightning quick reflexes he caught Felicity before she fell to the floor. Her head rested against his chest and her hands clutched at his forearms. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by how soft she was, soft and warm and her hair smelled amazing, some kind of fruit concoction, he didn't know nor did he care. All he knew was that Felicity was in his arms and he couldn't remember anything feeling so damn amazing before in his life.

Correction.

Felicity running the soft pads of her fingertips over his wrists and up his forearms was now the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Did you know that if you took all the veins from your body and laid them end to end it would take up the length of a football field? I mean you would also be dead cause you need your veins to live but it's still a pretty cool fact."

Oliver could hardly breathe; he was mesmerized by the sight of Felicity gentle fingers running up and down the veins in his forearms.

"Is that right?" He said, clearing his throat loudly.

"Yup, and did you know that people are more likely to get throat cancer from oral sex than smoking?" Felicity asked earnestly.

Immediately Oliver felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin. His body and his mind betrayed him as he was assaulted by images of a blonde head bobbing between his thighs.

"No," his voice a hoarse whisper, "I did not know that."

"Yeah, well I know a lot of things," she continued, seemingly unaffected by her proximity to him. "Like I know how to keep track of things like days and times." She stepped out of his embrace and Oliver felt an overwhelming sense of loss. After holding her for only a few minutes his body felt cold without her pressed against him.

Refocusing on Felicity, Oliver gathering his wits and replayed her last comments in his head. Days. Times. Ah, it all made sense now.

"You were stood up?" He asked incredulously. What kind of Grade A bastard stood up Felicity? She was the funniest, smartest, sweetest, hell, sexiest woman he had ever met. "What kind of asshole wouldn't show up for a date with you?"

"An asshole named Oliver Queen," Felicity replied.

TBC..

There will only be 1 other part to this fic. I know it is a little improbable that a drunk Felicity wouldn't remember that she works with Oliver/The Hood, but it's Fan Fiction so the rules of normal story writing don't apply. I hope. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Argh, this one kinda got away from me. I don't really like how it ends, but I was totally blocked and couldn't think of ending it any other way. But if any of my fellow writers want to use Drunk!Felicity in the same situation to write a fic, please go ahead. I think it's a great idea, but unfortunately I didn't have the execution down.

I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine :(

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"What? No, that's not right." Oliver stated vehemently.

"Why? Do you think that a guy like Oliver Queen wouldn't want to date me? I very dateable, men want to date me, damn it!" She finished with a lovely stamp of her drunken foot.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean he would be lucky to date a woman like you, but Felicity let's backtrack a second. Why do you think he stood you up?" Olive couldn't believe that he was the one babbling for once.

Meanwhile, Felicity's eyes darted back and forth between the man standing in front of her and the floor before finally looking at Oliver. "Are you wearing make-up?" She asked earnestly.

"What? Well, technically yes, but it's not women's make-up. It is more like military camouflage."

"It's a pretty shade of green. I wonder if I'd look nice wearing it?" Felicity wondered aloud, raising up one hand to gently trace the outline of the colour that surrounded his eyes.

"You would look beautiful no matter what you wore," Oliver replied honestly.

At his compliment a wide smile broke out on Felicity's face. "Thank you, Mr. Hood, that was very sweet," she paused then continued, "I should have gone out with you instead." She giggled and battered her eyelashes, which was kinda strange cause Felicity might babble and go off on tangents, but what she didn't do was giggle. Unless…

"Are you flirting with me?" Oliver asked.

Immediately she took a step away from him, "God, you're just like him. You probably think every woman is attracted to you. Why? Just because you're tall, and dark, and handsome and mysterious? Well, this lady has learned her lesson. I'm done with arrogant broody jerks."

Okay, so maybe she wasn't flirting with him after all.

Oliver, however, was still confused. There was no way that he would ever stand-up Felicity, plus they didn't have a date planned. He definitely would have remembered making a date with the beautifully drunk and angry blonde standing before him.

"Felicity, tell me about this date. Where were you two going tonight?"

"Argh, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm tired." She turned sharply to her right to walk by him and promptly tumbled to the floor.

"Felicity! Are you okay?" Oliver rushed over to her side and gently helped her off the floor. The soft sound of her feminine laughter filled the room.

"I'm okay. Really okay. I'm the most okayest I've ever been."

"Okayest?" He chuckled quietly. "I'm not sure that's a real word."

Felicity slapped his arm softly. "Of course it's a real word. If it wasn't a real word my mouth wouldn't have been able to say it, silly."

Involuntarily, Oliver's gaze dropped to her perfectly shaped mouth and his thoughts drifted to all the wonderful things her mouth could do. Focus Oliver! "I'm not sure your logic holds up there, Felicity."

"Oh, don't be a poopy pants," she admonished gently.

"It will be by my life's mission to never become a poopy pants," Oliver deadpanned, while leading Felicity over and forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Where were you going tonight, Felicity?" Oliver asked again.

"To the symphony, but it's not like the normal symphony, it's this traveling show that plays video game music but with a full 200 piece orchestra. It's amazing. I've wanted to go for like forever so when I heard a few months ago that the show was coming to Starling City I was so excited. I bought two tickets even though I didn't have anyone to go with me," she paused momentarily before continuing , "So I asked Oliver, I was super nervous – which is saying a lot because my resting heart beat is like a hummingbird's – since I don't think that video games are his thing and I know he could easily find a much more sophisticated way to spend his evening but I thought, what the hell, I'm going to go for it, what's the worst that can happen? It's like that old saying, _it's better to have loved and lost than be eaten alive by bears_."

"I'm not sure that's how that saying goes."

"Really? Cause I would think that having a broken heart has got to be better than being eaten alive by bears. Anyway, where was I? Ah, that's right, well, to my surprise, Oliver said yes. I've been looking forward to this night for weeks. The show started at 8 so I waited outside the theatre. And I waited. And waited. I waited for 2 hours and he never showed up, so I walked to the nearest bar and did the only sensible thing I could think of: drink myself stupid." She finished and collapsed backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Oliver stood completely motionless. Their conversation a few weeks ago came rushing back to him. There was talk about a symphony and video games but that wasn't supposed to happen until the 20th, which was…damn it, tonight. Suddenly and irrevocably he realized he was indeed the ass who had stood-up Felicity. He was pond scum, lower than pond scum really. The only thing he could say in his defense was that he had truly forgotten. There had been no malicious intent on his part. Now all he had to do was convince Felicity to give him, or the Oliver him, not The Hood him – God, drunk Felicity was making everything really confusing – another chance.

"Why didn't you call him? Maybe there was an emergency." Oliver asked.

"Oh, I bet there was an emergency – a beautiful brown-haired emergency." Felicity said to the ceiling.

What?

She thought he had stood her up so that he could spend time with Laurel. That was ridiculous. And suddenly Oliver realized exactly how ridiculous that sentiment was. He didn't know when or how it happened but when it came to how he wanted to spend his free time, how he wanted to spend any of his time really, Oliver would rather be with Felicity than Laurel. It wasn't even a fair fight in his mind any more.

"Felicity, believe me when I tell you that Oliver was not with Laurel tonight."

"You don't know that," she said, still staring up at the ceiling.

"I know that he cares about you. A lot. More than he should really. I know that he would never willingly hurt you."

At his words, Felicity finally tore her eyes away from the ceiling to look at him. "Do you mean that? Does Oliver really care about me?" She paused, then pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed, with her legs tucked underneath her. "Do you care about me, Oliver?"

Oliver was startled for a second. "So you remember? Or were you just pretending the whole time?"

"No, when I first walked into my bedroom I was honestly confused – way too much tequila," she laughed lightly, "one tequila, two tequila, three tequila floor. But the pieces came together when you asked me about being stood-up. I know I should have said something earlier but I wanted to see what you would do, I wanted to find out why you never showed up at the theatre. Why did you make me wait? I waited for two hours, Oliver. If you didn't want to go all you had to do was say so, I'm a big girl, I could have handled it."

"I wanted to go Felicity, I really did. I just, I forgot, and I know that is the dumbest excuse in the world, but it's true. Plus, and I don't know if what I'm going to say is going to make it better or worse, but when you asked me to go with you to this orchestra thing, I didn't realize it was supposed to be a date."

She lowered her head, pretending to be enthralled by her hands in her lap. "Well, things just got a thousand times more awkward."

"They don't have to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Felicity," he took her hand gently, "would you do me the honour of going to the symphony and watch them play video game music. Sorry, I don't know what the name of the show is."

"No. I mean we can't. They were only in Starling City for one night."

"Hmm, that's too bad. If only we knew some extremely rich person who had access to a private plane…" he trailed off.

"You don't have to do this Oliver. You don't need to cheer me up. I don't need a pity date."

"Felicity, there is nothing in the world that I would like to do more than go out on a date with you."

"Are you sure? Do you really want to go out on a date with me?" Felicity asked, her tone serious.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I want to."

"But what if it messes things up? What if it ruins our friendship?" she asked.

"Do you care about me, Felicity?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She replied, the sincerity evident is her voice.

"Then I'm sure."

"Things aren't that simple Oliver," she chided gently.

"They are between us. I care about you. You care about me. And we're not going to let anything ruin that. See, it is that simple."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, but it's the fun kind of crazy. I'm sorry if I made you angry before." He played with her hair as he spoke.

"You didn't." She protested.

"Liar."

Felicity leaned over and punched him in the arm. "So tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night." He confirmed.

THE END… (Maybe or should I write the date? I'm not sure, wasn't too happy about the ending for this, I was super stuck for the longest time).


End file.
